We'll Figure This Out
by Nuerue Sanders
Summary: 7th years are going to their sister school in America. Will a change of scenery cause a change of heart? DMHG. HPOC. RWOC. R&R no flames
1. my beautiful filth

Ch1. My beautiful filth.

"Ronald, if I have to tell you one more time to swallow your food before you speak-"

"Yeah Yeah, Sorry Mione, But what do you think the big surprise is this year?" Ron asked.

"I dunno but I heard Professor McGonagall saying that only a selected few can go." Hermione said

"Go? Go where?" Harry asked.

"I dunno Harry." She said and sighed.

"Attention students. Welcome back to Hogwarts. As you have probably heard, we have a wonderful surprise in store for our 7th years. Professor McGonagall and I have taken the pleasure of talking to our friends in The United States Of America. Our sister school suggested an exchange. Our 7th years switch for the first two semesters." All the students started talking. "Yes, yes, yes very exciting indeed. Now unfortunately we cannot send all of our 7th years. So we selected a few that we believe will show what Hogwarts is really about. The list of students will be posted in the common rooms. You will need to stick together when you go, so Professor Snape kindly assigned every one of you a partner. It will be a great year I am sure of it. Now, Please continue your feast, and return to your common room." Dumbledore concluded, and sat down. Students clapped and laughed again.

"Oh wow! America! Harry could you imagine?" Hermione awed.

"Eid woode ble fuue"

"Ron! Honestly it is disgusting! Food comes flying out of your mouth every time you do that!" Hermione scolded. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I was saying it would be fun." He said.

"To bad you wont be joining them eh weasel?" Draco Malfoy said from behind the trio.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" He hissed.

"Did you not here dumb-ly-dore? Those who will _promote_ Hogwarts will be selected to go such as me, because I am wealthy and powerful; Pothead, because he wouldn't die; And Fur-ball, because her nose is permanently stuck inside 'Hogwarts: A History'. But you…your just a poor red-head." Malfoy sneered.

"Don't listen to him Ron, you'll be picked." Hermione said.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly Muddy, I said-"

"Hate to say it but I don't care what a Albino Ferret says." She said getting up and walking down the hall. Unbeknownst to her, he followed fuming. He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist tightly. He whipped her around to face him. He brought his face less then an inch away from hers.

"Listen well Muddy. Never bring that up again. You have no idea what its like to be humiliated in front of your peers like that." He hissed.

"Aw poor little boy got a little embarrassed in front of his friends?" She mocked him. His griped her tighter. "Hey its kind of how you embarrassed me when you called me a mudblood in front of everyone." She glared.

"Its entirely different." He said.

"Release me Malfoy." She demanded.

"No, I don't think I will." He said his grip never loosening. There faces were close enough that if someone were to pass by they would of thought the two were kissing. Which was exactly what happened, Colin Creevey was walking down the hall and saw the two in the suggestive position. He silently took out his camera and snapped a picture.

"Malfoy release your grip on me now!" She said whimpering a little. He smirked.

"Say please, my beautiful little filth."

"No." She hissed. He tightened a little more making her squirm.

"Please!" She begged. He smiled and released her. He bent down and kissed her soundly and quickly on the lips. Not to quickly seeing as Colin took yet another picture and took off to write up his story. Hermione gasped as Draco walked away.

_What the hell was that about?!_ She thought confused

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Kiss a mudblood? Why the hell did I do that? Father would kill me. She just looked so beautiful- NO! She is horrid. Gah! Get a hold of yourself Draco. She is a muggle born know-it-all. But she has the most amazing eyes, personality, brain, and looks. Oh god! I must stop thinking about this…Well it least no one saw it right? Right.

(((OK! I hope you guys liked it. There will be more soon. Please no Flames, just because you don't like it doesn't mean you can make me feel like shit.)))


	2. Hogwarts' New News

Chapter 2 coming up.

Ch 2 :Hogwarts' New News

"Good morning Harry. Good morning Ron, Have the lists been posted yet?" Hermione asked sitting in-between the two boys

"Not yet. Um, Hermione? May I inquire as to why you were, oh I dunno, KISSING THAT PUTRID FARRET?!" Ron screamed red faced.

"Ronald keep your voice down and do not yell at me. You don't know anything!" She retorted.

"I know bloody well enough. You were kissing Malfoy yesterday. It's not like you to side with evil scum, or to keep thing from us."

"I didn't kiss him!"

"Or to lie! Hermione it was in Hogwarts' New News."

"You can't believe everything you read Ronald!"

"There were _pictures_ Hermione!" He deadpanned.

"There…there was what?" She asked weekly, Ron threw her the paper.

"Pictures. Two of them! Great friend you are Mione. Sleeping with the enemy." With that Ron got up and stormed out of the great hall.

Hermione looked at the paper and sure enough there was an article:

Enemies or lovers?

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy, Slitherin, 

_Seem to be fierce enemies. "They always fight._

_Always. In 3rd year Hermione Punched Draco_

_In the face!" Seamus Finnigan said._

"Constantly bickering through classes, Quiet annoying, 

_If you ask me. Granger seems to be a distraction_

_Where ever she goes." Professor Snape confided._

_But as a student was walking down the halls he_

_Witnessed something very peculiar. _

"_Draco Malfoy had Hermione pushed up against a wall._

_He called her his beautiful something and then kissed_

_Her!" Colin Creevey took a few pictures so he would _

_Have proof that the schools Biggest Enemies, Are_

_Now an example of house unity. Students are inspired_

_By their example._

"_Draco and Hermione? Never in a billion years would I _

_Picture that. They are so different. I guess its true that _

_Opposites attract." Lysel Relman_

"_Its so romantic. They could look past there differences _

_And see the beauty in each other." Lavender Brown_

Hermione stopped reading and crumpled the paper up and threw it.

"Beauty? There's nothing beautiful about him! He's disgusting!" She mumbled.

"Hermione. Please tell me the truth. Is this true?" Harry asked.

"Of course it isn't! Well… most of it. He pushed me against a wall because I insulted him and I told him to get off of me and he said to 'say please my beautiful filth' so I said please and he let go…and he kissed me. It was quick and then he ran down the hall. I don't understand it, but Harry please do not be angry with me?" Hermione begged.

Harry just stared at her then started laughing. Hermione blushed and pushed him.

"Its not funny." She insisted. He just kept laughing.

"Sorry Mione. But it is so funny."

"I am going to go find Ron." Hermione started to stand up, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Mya give him some time to cool off first, he wont find it as funny as I do." He suggested.

"Well…Alright but please talk to him." She asked.

"Of course Hermione. Oh no. Don't look now but lover boys coming this way. And without roses, no way to charm a women." Harry teased.

"Shut up Harry it's not funny." Hermione said.

"Damn straight its not! How the hell did this happen?" Draco yelled at Hermione.

"I dunno, but don't yell at me. I didn't do anything." She yelled back.

"Didn't do anything?! You have to be bloody kidding me! This is completely your fault!"

"What? No way! I was against a wall for heaven's sake! You kissed me!" She hissed.

Draco blushed.

"I did not! You attacked me." He insisted.

Hermione grabbed the paper she threw a few moments ago and showed him the pictures. It showed Draco bending down and capturing her lips with his own, over and over again.

"Ok muddy take it out of my face." He yelled and ripped it up. "What are we going to do?"

"Tell them the truth that's what!" She stated the obvious.

"They all think were dating!" Draco said.

"Oh Mr. Perception, Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

"Shut up scar-face. I was saying they wont believe us. Stupid Mudblood, always screwing everything up." He glared at Hermione.

"This is all your fault! Damn you Malfoy! This ruins everything." And with that Hermione ran out of the great hall crying.

"You better go get her Mr. Malfoy." Came a different voice. The two boys turned to see Snape.

"Excuse me sir?" Draco asked.

"I said you better go get her." He hissed. Malfoy just stared at him. "I Mean Now Mr. Malfoy!" He yelled, making Draco take off in the direction Hermione went to.

Where is she? Library! Of course! 

He ran into the library to see Hermione in the last table with her head in her arms on the table.

"Erm, Granger?"

"Go to hell Malfoy." She said quietly. Draco shrugged and turned to leave but he saw that Snape was standing at the doorway glaring at him. He sighed and tried again.

"Grang-…um…Hermione?" He asked kindly.

She sniffed. "What?" she asked face still in her arm.

"I… um…didn't mean to call you stupid. Your not. Ok?" He tried.

"Fine." She sniffed again. He turned to leave again but Snape was still glaring. He sighed and sat own next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Go away." She said.

"Listen Granger I was trying to be nice. Ok? It's a hell a lot harder then you'll ever know!" He hissed. She looked up and glared.

"Why?"

"Why is it harder? Um because I don't like you?" He answered.

"No, why are you trying to be nice?"

"Because I have to."

"Well then your kindness is not wanted. Go rot in hell ferret." She said causing him to pick her up by the shoulders and push her against a wall.

"Don't call me that!" He hissed.

"Why not? Give me a reason why I should be nice to you when you are horrible to me?"

"Because I said so." He finished lamely.

"Oh ok then." She said sarcastically.

"Mr. Malfoy, release her at once!" Snape said. Draco growl and dropped her. She got up and walked away.

"Professor? Why are you being so nice to a mudblood?" Draco asked.

"I was instructed so. You will find out later. Good day Draco." And with that he walked away.

Ok next chapter will be up shortly.

Love, Rae


End file.
